


I'm Glad I Let You In

by Jonk



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex w fluff, Shane is a sweetheart and I love him, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonk/pseuds/Jonk
Summary: Shane x trans!male Reader!The reader and Shane finally decide to take it a step further, experiencing the entirety of one another.Practically just sex with a little bit of fluff.





	I'm Glad I Let You In

You were in love. That was the easiest way to describe the immense amount of emotions you had for this man.

 

Shane was a little on the rough side, and he had his own issues that he regularly dealt with, but he was improving. Not long ago, he started going to therapy in Zuzu City, he had started replacing the alcohol with sparkling water, and he had started opening up to you more. As that happened, you fell more and more for him, till the point where you had given him a bouquet of flowers, asking him to be your boyfriend.

He had joyfully, but shyly, accepted, and your heart had leaped out of your chest in joy.

That was last season, and the two of you had grown ever closer. You had yet to be more… Intimate with one another, but you were happy with the heated make-out sessions and the soft caressing you had had. The two of you were currently cuddling close in bed, your head on his chest as you gently rubbed his stomach over the shirt. You were watching the TV, just relaxing with one another. The farm had been taken care of, the animals were fed and put to rest, and you weren’t too fatigued. Shane calmly combed his hand through your hair, letting out a content sigh. You smiled, looking up at him.

“You comfy?” You asked, gently running your hand up his chest to grab his shoulder. Shane let out a deep affirmative grumble, making a small shiver go down your spine. You peppered a few small kisses on his jawline, feeling his scruff scratch against your face.

He chuckled a little, pulling you up and planting his lips on yours, smiling softly into the kiss. When you pulled away he smiled, cupping your face.

“You’re absolutely stunning, darling,” he muttered, scanning over your features. You couldn’t help but break into a big smile, leaning in to kiss him again. He made your heart beat. He made your body float. You loved him. Your big, soft teddy bear.

After some pretty t-rated kissing, you brushed your tongue against his bottom lip, asking for access. He sighed, opening his mouth to grant you entrance.

You gently moaned against him as your tongues rubbed against one another’s, saliva mixing and gasps being released. You felt yourself slicken as he slipped his tongue across your teeth and into your mouth, making you wrap both of your arms around his neck, straddling on top of his stomach. After a bit you pulled away, smiling heatedly at him.

“You're way too good at that, babe,” you muttered, trying to catch your breath. His face was red, his eyes scanning your face.

“_?” He muttered out, making you frown a little. Had you messed up? “We've been dating for a while, and I really like you, and I was just-” he looked away, his face getting redder by the second.

“Do you wanna have sex?” He asked quietly. Your eyes widened before you let out a small chuckle, leaning in to kiss his neck gently.

“I'd love to, Shane.”

He took a second to register your reply but immediately went to work once it had sunk in, gliding his hands over your body, locking his lips with yours, and slipping a hand down the front of your pants and boxers before teasing the hairy patch there. You let out a small moan as he split your lips, flicking his index over your clit, and all that seemed to do was encourage him. He started carefully rubbing it, making your body violently shudder against him.

“Shaaaanee…” you gasped out, craving more. You could feel yourself soaking through both the boxers and the thin pair of shorts over them. You stopped and pulled out his hand, smiling at him as he gave you a look of confusion mixed with concern. You shifted back, off of him, and pulled down his pants, revealing his underwear. You let out a giggle as he blushed, the small tighty whities having a hard time concealing the hard-on that Shane was now sporting.

“Not fair, _” he muttered, grasping at the bed sheets. You gently started grinding one palm against the bump, making him shudder.

“Yeah? And how is this fairer than you touching me?” He smiled weakly, looking at you with heavy lids.

“Heh, I suppose it really isn't, huh?” He sat up, wrapping his arms around you, giving you a small peck. What you hadn't expected, was him putting his leg around your lower back and switching your positions so you were against the mattress.

Shane smirked a little, pulling your shirt off before going to your shorts, pulling those off along with your boxers. You were still a bit in awe at the sudden switch but was quickly taken out of it by feeling Shane litter kisses all over you.

“You're so beautiful. My handsome man.” He whispered. You felt your heart bloom with heat. He cared so incredibly much about you, and you did the same for him. You smiled, letting out a few chuckles while combing your fingers through his hair. “I don't know what I did to deserve you, _, but I've never been happier,” he says before giving you a soft kiss on the lips.

“I love you. Shane. I love you so much.” You almost teared up, if it wasn't for the heat still traveling through your body.

“I love you, too.” He pulled back, his face lit in a lovestruck, but somehow also in a horny way. He pulled himself back up, caressing your slickened thighs before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. You watched as he pulled down his underwear, letting out a gasp as the sensitive skin of his dick felt the cool air. You bit your lip as he took care to put on a condom that he had grabbed from his shorts. You smirked and raised a brow.

“Planning now, were we?” You teased, smiling at him. He smiled back while blushing and rolled his eyes.

“You know it was coming eventually, too. Better safe than sorry.” He pulled off his own shirt before returning to his position above you. “You sure you're ready?” He asked, moving into missionary position. You loved him so. Fucking. Much.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, smiling widely at him. “Definitely.”

He nodded, slowly pressing against your front hole, making you gasp out lightly. You definitely weren’t a virgin, but it had been a while since you’d been in action. After a moment of standing still, you motioned him to move, making him let out a breath he was holding as he slid out of you in a slow pace, almost pulling completely out before pushing back in.

“Shit, _, you’re so warm,” he muttered, shaking in his efforts to not cross any lines. With each thrust, you got more and more used to the feeling, gripping his hair lightly.

“Fuck, Shane, please move fas-” you were cut off by his hips speeding up, quickly thrusting in and out of you, making you moan out his name.

“You’re so handsome. So gorgeous. So pretty. I love you. I love you so much,” he kept sputtering out sweet words between breaths. Your body was on fire in the absolute best way. You brought down your hand, rubbing at your clit for the extra friction, making him chuckle a little before speeding up more.

“Fuck, Shane!” You yelled out when he hit that sweet spot inside, making your entire body jerk. You eventually started thrusting your hips up to meet his, the dirty sound of him pounding into your slick-lathered hole just making the whole thing so much more perverted and so much sweeter. You loved him so much. Right now, it was just the two of you in the world, intertwined, together, moving in perfect sync. You didn’t mind the sweat that dripped off his forehead and down his neck. You didn’t mind the chub on his stomach. You loved it. All of it. He was your amazing boyfriend, and you were his, and neither of you could believe how lucky you both had been. At this point, you were gasping out a mantra of his name over and over again, knowing that he also was about to finish, you pulled him into a deep kiss. You moaned into his mouth as his thrusts became sloppy, making you speed up the movement on your clit. You managed to cum along with him, making both of you moan into your sloppy kiss.

He pulled out of you and flopped onto the bed beside you before pulling off the condom, tying it, and throwing it into the nearby trash can. As soon as he made it back to the bed, you cuddled up against him, both of you sweaty and fatigued. He started running his hand through your hair, giving you a small forehead peck.

“I love you, Shane.” You muttered sleepily, smiling against him.

“I love you too, _.” You brushed your hand over his body gently, silently worshipping it.

“You know you’re gorgeous, right? Chub and all?” He blushed before letting out a chuckle.

“I don’t know how you see it, but thank you. You are as well.” He let out another small laugh, giving you a small squeeze. “I’m so glad that I let you in.” You smiled at him.

“I am as well, Shane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah, sorry! I've been trying to catch up on writing these requests! I'm definitely enjoying all of them, though, and I'll keep taking them for a while! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
